


Ocean Tales

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You got a way of looking at troubles that makes ‘em seem like they ain’t so bad, Li’l Kaylee.”
Relationships: Kaylee Frye & Malcolm Reynolds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Ocean Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a very late birthday present for LJ user "alaxes"

“I can definitely fix it, cap’n,” said Kaylee, sliding out from under the shuttle’s main console. “Won’t even need any new parts.”

“Good, good,” said Mal, distractedly.

He was standing in the open hatch, staring, and she frowned.

“Cap’n? You okay?”

“Sure, sure, all shiny,” he said, turning to offer her a smile. “So, we’re okay, you can fix ‘er. Any of our cargo get damaged?”

“Nope, all the new parts for _Serenity_ were strapped in tight, not even a scratch.”

“Good, good,” he said, again.

Kaylee’s frown deepened. “That don’t sound like you’re shiny,” she said. “I really can fix it.”

That got her a genuine smile. “I don’t doubt you could fix anything in the whole ‘verse.”

“ ‘Cept maybe people,” she admitted. “If something’s on your mind, cap’n, you can tell me.”

“Suppose I can,” Mal agreed. “You got a way of looking at troubles that makes ‘em seem like they ain’t so bad, Li’l Kaylee.”

She smiled. “I’m all ears.”

“I…” he began, then sighed and gestured out of the open hatch.

Kaylee looked – it had been dark when they’d set down and she hadn’t much thought about where they were. But now, the sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon, an endless view of sparkling water that lapped the rocky shore only a few dozen meters from where the shuttle sat.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“It is that,” Mal agreed. He paused again, then said, “I ain’t the best at figures, but by my reckoning, today would’a been my ma’s birthday.”

“And she liked the ocean?”

“She liked the idea of it. The old stories from Earth-That-Was. Never saw one for herself, though.”

“And that makes you sad,” said Kaylee. “But _you’ve_ seen one, cap’n. All those stories your ma liked, she ever tell ‘em to you?”

He nodded. “Some of ‘em, sure.”

“Then that’s part of your ma that lives on. You can look at all that shinin’ water and think of her.”

Mal let out a huff of laughter. “That’s our Kaylee,” he said, and she beamed. “You think you can those repairs on your lonesome.”

“Sure thing, cap’n,” she said. “Say howdy to your ma for me.”

Kaylee watched Mal walk a ways down the beach, then plunk himself right down on the sand, watching the sun rise.

She smiled to herself.

She’d take her time with those repairs.

THE END


End file.
